Amber and Honey
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: She didn't want to want him- she didn't want to crumble to pieces just by looking in his eyes. But she was everything he needed- could she really refuse those big, dark eyes? Blackwater; angst/smut, one-shot.


A/N: This is steadily becoming my favorite pairing to write. Went the much darker, smuttier route this time- this is a hard M, definitely. Takes place after 'Breaking Dawn'; it's slightly AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight.

* * *

><p>She shouldn't have let him in, but somehow he wound up in her house. Seth wasn't home, and she'd answered the door, tired and bitchy and definitely not wanting to even see, let alone talk, to Jacob Black.<p>

But now he was in her house, and she was looking at him, and waiting for him to explain.

"What do you want Jake?" Leah asked, running a hand through her shaggy hair. He smelled like the vampires, and it hurt her nose. She just wanted him to leave so she could have a moment of peace.

"Needed to see you," he said, desperation touching his tone. "I haven't seen you for days, and-"

"Go back to your coven," she said nastily, unable to hear anymore. "Your imprint is probably waiting to go play peak-a-boo or something."

"Leah, please," Jake begged, his dark eyes searching hers. She stiffened, her shoulders tight.

"We ended the second you laid eyes on her," she said roughly, the words burning her throat. "You know that."

"Leah, please, I need you," he said, and she shook her head.

"No, you don't," she whispered, and that was when the stupid, infuriating tears pricked her eyes. She refused to let them fall, merely swallowed and then pointed to the door. "Now get out."

"I'm not leaving until you believe me," he said, his gaze darkening as they watched her teeth sink into her bottom lip. She leaned against the kitchen counter heavily, her head falling to her hands. Why couldn't he just listen?

She didn't notice him moving closer until it was too late. His hands slipped to her hips, pulling her against him. She placed her palms on his chest to brace herself away from him, but then all she could feel was his heartbeat against her palms, and she grit her teeth to stop her train of thought.

"Jake, stop," she said, shaking her head. He pressed her against the counter, trapping her with his strong body, and his hands came up to stop her head-shaking, making her focus on his face.

"I need you Leah. And I need you to believe that," he said, and she shook her head, the tears forming again.

"Stop lying Jake!" she cried, and then the tears fell. "You don't need me anymore- you have her!"

"But I still want you, Leah Clearwater," he said, and she bit her lip to hold in the sob. "I still need you so much."

His lips were on hers before she could stop him, and she fought for a few second before giving in, her hands cupping his head and letting him pick her up, setting her on the counter as they continued to kiss. Her tears continued to fall; they landed on his cheeks, running over his warm, tan skin.

His hands slid from her lower back to her ass, pulling her forward so that he could grind against her, and she gasped, warmth spreading throughout her body. God, she didn't want to feel this way- why couldn't she just let him go.

"Bedroom," she said against his lips when he kissed her again, her breath warm over his mouth. "You know where it is."

He picked her up easily, holding her against him tightly as he walked as quickly as he could towards her bedroom. He reached the bed and laid her down gently before climbing on top of her, his hands on either side of her head as he hovered above her. Her eyes were liquid as they gazed up at him, and the fight was gone. But he knew it wouldn't be for long, so he took advantage of the current situation.

She was dressed in old gray sweats and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt that smelled like her dad; she must have taken it out of his closet to wear. His hands slipped underneath the shirt and pulled it over her head, the uneven pieces of dark hair falling in her eyes. He divested her of her pants next, and she was left with in only her panties.

He kissed his way to her breasts; small but round, they fit into the palm of his hand, and he peaked her dark brown nipples easily, the hardened nubs rubbing against the palm of his hands as she moaned, her hips thrusting into his at the sensation. His tongued swirled around them briefly before he continued his path downward, reaching the top of her pale blue panties and depositing kisses along the hem.

They were removed easily, leaving her bare to his gaze. He looked at her hungrily, his dark eyes scanning her. He kissed her bellybutton before moving to her thighs, and he growled in animalistic pleasure as her scent filled his head.

He pressed a hard, closed-mouth kiss to her clit, making her arch her back and ask for more, her hand coming to wind in his shaggy hair, keeping him between her legs as she bucked into his mouth. His tongue slipped in between her lips, dipping into her wet, hot core as she practically howled, her breath in pants as she struggled to keep up with his feverish pace.

"Jake, oh- so close," she panted, another low, keening moan leaving her lips as he sped up the speed of his tongue, dragging her closer and closer. "Oh- Jake!"

With that she snapped, her words reduced to moans and whimpers as her orgasm crashed over her, contracting against his lips as she tried to keep the sounds at bay, but unable to. When it finally lessened, she opened her eyes, watching as he lazily kissed her belly, looking quite pleased with herself.

"I fucking hate you," she said, and he merely grinned, his tongue finding the dip in her bellybutton and laving it with attention.

"After what I just did to me? I think not," he replied, and she glared, trying to push him away.

"This shouldn't have even happened, I can't beli-"

He cut her off with his lips, and she moaned, tasting herself in his kiss. She tried to break away, but her attempts were feeble, and he lay atop her again, his erection pressing against her through his sweats.

"You wanna lose the layers, Black?" she asked, and he realized she was giving him an in- and he was definitely going to take it. He hastily pulled off his pants- he'd gone shirtless today, and then they lay naked together, a messy tangle of arms and legs as they tried dominate the other.

He let her win, and she straddled his legs, her heat moist against his thighs, too far away for his liking.

"Leah..."

"Shut it, Black. If we do this, we do it my way," she said, and he shut his mouth. She kissed down his chest, her lips moving over his abdominal muscles to his thighs, where she laved attention everywhere but where he needed it most.

Finally, her lips reached his erection, and she pressed kisses up the shaft, avoiding the head as she made her way back down. His hands threaded into her hair as she cupped his sac in her hands, her lips still making a circuit over him. The teasing was only going to last so long; he was close, and needed release- release he wanted inside of her.

"Leah," he gasped, pulling away. "Wanna be inside you- now."

She nodded, the ache between her thighs intensifing at his rough words. She moved up his body and shifted so that he was lined up with her entrance; guiding him in with her hand, she sank down onto him, her head tilting back with a loud moan as he filled her.

He rolled them so that he was on top, and she was surrounded by him- his scent, his arms, everything about him.

"So tight," he said near her ear, groaning. She panted, her lips on his neck. He thrust just right and she bit down on his throat, muffling her scream as she came, her teeth sinking into the sweat-covered skin. His name left her lips like a prayer, and he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. He rolled off of her and lay beside her, his body heat overwhelming her.

She shouldn't have let this happen.

All it had done was intesify the hurt that constantly sat in the middle of her chest, and as she lay next to him, she swallowed. This couldn't happen again; she could not let her defenses fall because of his large, dark eyes, or his soft, warm lips.

This would be the last time she fell to pieces because of Jacob Black, she promised herself.

The very last time.


End file.
